Life of a Fan-Girl
by Raven2002
Summary: Alice and Elektra are two normal girls until two boys and a new teacher come to their school. Later they will find all about the life of a butler, reapers, demons, and all about the Trancy and phatomhive family. Come on and read this awsome action and romance packed story. Maybe even some OC pairings! I hope you like! -Raven P.S Sebby says hi and meow!
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers I told you I'd be back! I hope you enjoy my crazy-fangirl mind!( P.S Alice and Elektra are in 6th grade and their school is special so, they only have one teacher. They don't have periods like most middle schools)

Chapter 1

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed. "What is it Alice?" Alice's bestfriend Elektra asked. " Tomorrow I heard we get new students and teacher." Alice squealed. " Oh, Ok." Elektra said. " Ok let's get ready for bed girls, you two have school tomorrow." Alice's mom told them. " Ok mom." Alice replied. " Thank you for letting stay the night here Mrs. Johnson." Elektra said. " No problem Elektra." Mrs. Johnson said then walked out. " Ok lets get some sleep Ele." Alice yawned. " Ok goodnight." Elektra said. "Goodnight." Elektra yawned back.

NEXT DAY...

" Elektra! GET YOUR BUTT UP!" Alice shouted shaking Elektra untill she woke up. " Ok, ok, I'm up!" Elektra shouted back. "Good, now get ready, ok?" Alice smiled. " Ok." Elektra said and smiled back. After the two girls got ready for school and said bye to Mrs. Johnson they started to walk to school. " What do you think our new teacher will be like?" Alice asked Elektra. " Probaly nice, dunno. What about the new students?" Elektra asked Alice. " Hopefully nice, and if there boys I there hot"Alice said. " Shout up!" Elektra giggled. Then they walked through the double doors to anwser all their questions. When they walked into the classroom they were greeted by a tall man about 26 years old and 6'1 ft. " Hello I am Mr. Michaelis, I will be your teacher for now on." he smiled. " Hes perfect." Elektra whispered as they took there seats. Then they glanced over and saw a boy with greyish and blueish hair with an to him was a blond boy with blue eyes. " Let's go say hi! Let's go!" Alice squeaked. " Ok, let's go say hi so you can stop shouting. " Hi I'm Alice Johnson!" Alice said smiling at the two boys. " Hi, I'm Elektra Evans." Elektra told them. " Hey I'm Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel the boy with the eyepatch answered. " Cool name." Elektra told Ciel. " Thanks." Ciel told Elektra. " Hello, I'm Alois Trancy." the blond said holding out his hand. Gleefully Alice and Elektra shook it." If the two of you need ANYTHING let us know, right Elektra?" Alice said pulling her out of daze. " Uh, right!" Elektra blushed knowing they saw her staring at Mr. Michealis. After a few hours of learning rules and more learning the class went to lunch. The cafeteria was cold and loud. Yelling was heard everywhere. Some kids ran around the lunch tables, and others were sitting around picking at their food. After waiting forever Alice and Elektra got their food. They saw Ciel and Alois sitting alone. " Let's go sit with them Ele!" Alice shouted. " Fine cause they look lonely. Then they walked over to their table. " Hi it's us again! Can we sit with you?" Alice asked. "Sure, we could use some company." Ciel smiled. They were all silent until Alice broke it." Are you having a great first day?" she asked. " Yeah." they both said. " That's awsome!" Alice smilied.

Ciels Point of View:

I walked down the hall arter school to Sebastin's classroom. " Ah, young master did you have a good day?" Sebastian asked. " Yeah, it was fine." I told him. " We need to find some one we can trust, so if Claude comes back." I explained. Sebastian sighed, remebering that moment. " I thought I killed Claude 300 years ago but, he mananged to live some how. Not only that but Alois took his place as a demon like you." Sebastian said. Remebering that moment is akward, seeing Alois walking up to us covered in blood from Claude's failed kill. Me and Sebastian were shocked seeing him, then he told us about Claude. His contract with Claude was broken though, ever since then the two of us grew close friends rather than enemies. "Let's try to pay extra attention to everyone, alright." I ordered. " Indeed." Sebastin smirked

HEY READERS! I hope you like want you see! Review, favorite and follow AWAY! Also later on there might be some pairing like ElektraXSebastian and AliceXCiel...Maybe...Tell me what you think! Thanks for everything! XD

-RAVEN2002 OUT

~~~~MEOW~~~~~~ from Sebby!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again readers sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school. :p I hope you like!

CHAPTER 2

Ciel's point of view:

After a week at our new school Alois and me have been actually enjoying school. Those two girls, Alice and Elektra. They've been attending to our every need, no matter how foolish it is! " Ciel! Earth to Ciel!" Alois yelled. " What!? I snapped. His face went blank. " Sorry, you just scared me a little." I apoligized. " Were you day dreaming about your _girlfriend, Alice?_" Alois giggled returning to his annoying self again. " _Alice_ is NOT, my girlfriend!" I told him. " _Sure_. She probaly reminds of Elizabeth. Come on you know! She sounds and has the same smile and green eyes! The only difference is that her hair is blueish greyish like yours-" Alois said but I cut him off. " Don't tease me like that! Especially about Elizabeth!" I yelled drawing attention while they were walking home. " That isn't something I can think about..." I told him softer. I remember, Lizzy was in pain for three years because she was a widow when I left. A few years later she got rengaged but, then the accident occured. Lizzy was involved in a horrible wreck with her husband. All I could do was watch as they burried the couple. At her funaral the only one who noticed me was the Undertaker. Lizzy did annoy me a lot but, she was special. " Sorry Ciel." Alois said knowing my pain. He lost some one he held dear too, his brother Luka. " It's fine, I know you didn't mean. Just don't be such a Trancy-brat!" I laughed. " Hey!" Alois whinned. _Maybe I do like Alice but maybe I just don't have the guts to tell Alois._ I thought. " Well let's hurry and get home. Sebastian will kill us if we are late for dinner!" Alois said laughing hard. Then I joined in. " Yeah." I told him Then we continued to walk down the street.

LATER THAT DAY...

Young Master, we seem to be out of tea. Do want me to go get some more or wait till morning?" Sebastian asked. " Can I go? I need some fresh air." I told him. " Ok, be careful Bochan." Sebastian said. _Uh, he knows I hate that nickname!_ " Ok.I'll be back." I told him already walking out the door. As I'm walking down the road it feels like some one was watching me but, I just kept on walking. Then I here rustling behind a bush. " Who's there?!" I yelled. Then out of no where two boys walk up to me. " Oh, hey." I tell them and try to leave but, they go infront of me. " Sorry kid but we are hungry and, you showed up right in time for dinner! " one said and the other nodded. Then they both showed their white fangs, ready to bite me. I tried to yell for Sebastian but I couldn't move. They kept on walking towards me. " What's wrong kid?" one of them teased. " You know I'm a demon, right?!" I yelled but that was a big mistake. " Yeah, but demons still have blood, and we will kill anything with blood when we're hungry!" he yelled charging at me. I thought it was all over. Then I heard a loud yelp." Ahhh, you...you..." one of them scretched. I couldn't belive my eyes. Alice and Elektra were before me with blood-red eyes. " A-alice? E-elektra?" I stuttered. Then the two charged at the two girls. Alice quickly punched one of them in the face making his nose drip with blood. Elektra punched his partner in the stomach making him cough up blood. Then the two girls threw one last punch sending them flying. " You little-" one started." You little what?" Elektra smirk. then the boys left. We could hear them mumble curses. " CIEL ARE YOU OK?!" Alice yelled as her eyes changed back to their pretty green. Then she ran over to hug me. " ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" She yelled once more. "Yes I'm fine. So you are a..." I trailed off. " Yes I am a vampire. So is Elektra." Alice said shamefully. " Don't worry, don't tell anyone but, Sebastian, Alois and I are demons too." I told her. "Really?" she asked. " Come on let's walk you home!" Alice giggled. " Ok." I told her. Then we all walked back to the manor. "What happened?" Sebastian asked. Then we explained everything. " So you two are demons?" Sebastian questioned. " Yep. Vampires to be exact." both girls said. " Well thank you for everything and have a goodnight. Come over tomorrow so we can talk, for now get some sleep everyone." Sebastian told them. They waved and left. " Well let's get to bed Bochan." Sebastian said. " Why did you tell them ?" Sebastian asked. He knew how I was with our secret. " They risked their lives and identy for me so I thought it would be ok to let them know so, they wouldn't feel so bad about telling me. Also they might come in handy with Claude. I told him. " I see, they can be a big help too." he said then got me ready for bed. As I laid down I thought: maybe I do like Alice.

Mystery person's pov:

" What happened?!" I yelled as the two hitmen infront of me told what happened. " So you let the Phantomhive get away?!" I yelled once more. " We are very sorry sir, we will do better next time." they apoligized. " If there is a next time. Time for plan B." I mumbled. I could see their faces freeze when I said ' if '. " Just leave!" snapped. Then they ran out of the room. I will get you one day Phatomhive! I though.

I hope you enjoyed! If anyone has any questions about the story or charaters let me know because I'm staring a chat room next chapter.

Raven: So ciel you have a crush on Alice?

Ciel: Shout up! & $#!

Raven: I love you too! I hope you guys read my next chapter and send me some questions threw my PM box! Right Ciel?

Ciel: What ever.

Raven: Don't be mad at me! I was just kidding.

Ciel: ...

Raven: See you guys! 3

- Raven2002


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Before I begin I want to thank Misaki Haninozuka for being my very first reviewer, thank you very much! Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Chapter 3 

Sebastian's POV

" Today we will be having a guest Sebastian, get everything ready." young master ordered me. _'Another day's work.' _ I mumbled. I need to get the tea ready, the meal, dessert, and the manor cleaned up. " Good mornig Sebastian!" a girly voice said. _Oh, it's just Alois_. I waved and smiled at him. " Good morning." I told him. He smiled nervously and pranced down the hallway. _ It looks like the kid is up to something. I wonder what. _ Ever since he has been at the Phantomhive manor he has be acting strange, I wonder why, I should inform Bochan about this.

Ciel's POV

When I was doing some homework, Sebastian came in my study room looking kind of worried. I do not expect this kind of behavior from my butler so I wonder what's wrong. " Young Master I need to talk to you, it's about Alois." he told me. " He has been acting strange lately." he informed me. " Yes he has. Just keep an eye on him, and get back to work." I ordered him. " Yes, I will." Sebastian said then walked out the door. _'Alois has been actind strange.' _I thought I wonder why, for now I need to think of a conversation to talk about with Alice and Elektra.

Alois's POV

_'Ugh, that was close Sebastian could tell I was acting nervous! No one can find out, NO ONE!' I thought. _ Then I saw a certain red-headed reaper. " Oh hello little boy! Do you know where Sebas-chan is? Tell him Grell is here." Grell instructed. " You mean Sebastian? He's in the kitchen preparing for guest." I told him. " Oh ok! Thank you." Grell smiled, then skipped away. " No problem." I muttered.

Sebastian' s POV

I was working on the meal for the guest, then I hear Grell walk into the room. " Oh Bassy! I missed you ssoooo much! Did you miss me?!" he coed. " Grell, why are you here?" I sighed as I contiued to cook. " That's no way to treat a lady!" he pouted. " I'll treat a lady right when I see one. Now leave, I need to prepare for guest!" I told him. " Oh yes, the blond boy told me." Grell smiled. " Ugh Alois do you really hate me that much? Now he is never going to leave!" I mumbled.

MEOW! I hope you like chapter 3! I got no questions yet but if you got any let me know! And a BIG thank you to Bloodyrose1312,Misaki Haninozuka,Writersunite717,Xxbethyxx,and awsomenessxxx13 for suppoting me! You guys helped me over come writer's block a lot!

-Rave2002


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story! Your awsome, I hope to hear more from you guys. Just like you asked me, I updated. I hope you awsome fans ENJOY!

Chapter 4

Grell's POV

"Oh, how I love spending time with my Bassy!" I thought. " Grell can you leave NOW?!" Sebastian asked me. " That is no way-" " I Know! _That is no way to treat a lady! _Like I said before I'll treat a lady when I see one. Stop bothering me, I have guest to prepare for!" He mocked cutting me off. "Well while I'm here, I'm sure I can help!" I told him. " Just bring me the stuff on the conter!" he ordered. _No matter what it is always fun to spend time with my Bassy! _ I thought. " What are you waiting for?! I need that to prepare the food." he said. " Sorry!" I apoligized. Under his breath I could hear his regrets on letting me help. How RUDE! I thought. Then I got everything. " Who's the important guest?" I asked breaking the silence trying to get him to talk. " Two demo-, I mean girls that Ciel knows." he said. _ Was he going to say demons? _I thought. " Did you say demons, if the girls are demons I will know their scent." I said knowing what he was hiding. " What ever." Sebastian mumbled.

Alice's POV

"We are here!" I squealed. Then Elektra knocked on the door. Sebastian opened it and smiled." It is nice that you two could make it. " he bowed. I Could see Elektra blushing. Does she really have a crush on Sebastian? I started giggling on the way in. " What?! Ele asked. " You blushing over the butler! " I whipered. " Oh, really?" Sebastian laughed winking at Ele making her blush more. She just got all quiet and kept walking behind Sebastian. I wonder why she tries to hide it so much, if I were her I would tell Sebastian. Well, maybe I shouldn't be talking. I have my own little crush I've on some one, but haven't told him yet...He is so cute and nice. If only I could tell him how I feel. " Here we are." Sebastian said showing us a room with some red-headed guy and Ciel. " Who is that?" I blured out. " Oh, that's _Grell_." Sebastian mumbled not sounding too happy. " Oh, Bassy don't be like that! I'm Grell Sutcliff nice to meet you you two dears!" he coed. "Oh, nice to meet you too." Ele and me said. " Is he ..." Yes he is." Sebastian said to Ele. " Oh." Ele said back. " come on. Have a seat." Ciel said telling me to and Ele to sit next to him. "Sebastian, when your done you can join us." Ciel said.

" Just so we can get this straight, you two are vampires right. " Sebastian asked. " Yes!" Ele and me shouted at the same time. Then Sebastian took a seat next to Ele. I could see her blushing a little. She must really be into him. Ciel and Sebastian had so many questions. Then the main question popped up. " How did you two become demons, and meet?" Sebastian asked. " Well Ele why don't you go first since you _are _the oldest." I told her with a huge grin. Ele just looked at me like: _You did not just put me on the spot like that! _" Fine." She said trying not to sound mad.

" A long time ago I live in a vilage located, in which is now Japan. People always thought my family was strange. My mother was very abusive to my big brother Alex and me. My mother only loved my father for his wealth. After a few years she spended the money greedily, the later was all used up. So she theatened to exposed my father, Alex, and me of being half vampire if we didn't do what she said. She beat us everyday for every little thing. Our father was at work when she beat us so he didn't know. One day Alex ran away from home with me and my mother caught us. She beat us nearly to death and when my father came home she left. Later she whispered to us that she told the vilagers about us and showed them proof. They set the whole house on fire. My mother died in the fire, so did my father. I was left alone to die with my brother. Our thirst for blood grew more and more every day. My father was the only one who could control it. We ended up killing and drinking the blood from a poor forgotten family. After we drank it we were no longer half vampires, we were full bloods. My brother and I ended up growing up by ourselfs. The rest leds into Alice's part." Elektra said finishing with a sigh. Everyone looked a little shocked by her history. " Wow, that was a little sad." Ciel said. " yeah, it was." Sebastian agreed. " Okay, my turn!" I squealed.

" My story takes place in Victoria London in the1700s. I forgot what year sorry. Okay! I was part of a family of nobles, the Johnson family. I was an only child, it was kind of lonely. I had no one to play with, not even my parents could make time for me. So most of the time I was alone in my room. Then one day, I was about five years old and I heard a gun shot from our house. I jumped out of bed into the hallway where I heard it. It was night time so I couldn't see that well. I walked into my parent's room. The smell of blood hit me. What I saw was horrible. My father was holding a gun and my mother was on the floor covered in blood. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. My father told me not to tell anyone what i just saw. I just ran out of the room as fast as I could. My father still caught me. He said I should be punished. He locked me in a room by myself. He kept me in there for years. Until I was thirteen. I managed to escape. It was dark all through the town. I didn't know what to do. Then a man apeared and asked if I needed help. I was so desprite I said yes. Then I followed him into a alley. He told me sorry kid and showed me his white fangs. Then sunk them into my neck. Pain was everywhere. I wanted to scream in pain but there was no use. After he let go I fainted. When I woke up I was in a old looking manor like the one we owned. Then I heard a voice. " So you're finally awake?" a girl with black hair and one blue and green eye. Iwas Elektra. Her brother was sitting on the old couch next to her. He smiled. He looked just like Ele but, a taller boy version. Then they explained to me about being a vampire. After that I just stayed there. We all became really good friends. So, thats our stor any questions?" I finished.

" What happened to your brother Elektra?" Sebastian asked. " Oh, right now he is out of state working with artist. Like me he loves art." Ele told them. " Okay, I think we are good. Wow, it's getting late, why don't you two stay in the guest rooms for the night." Ciel asked us. " Sure sounds good, how about you Ele?" I asked her. " Sure." she replied. Ele is aways calm. " Wait we don't have extra clothes!" Ele said. ' Don't worry I can take care of that." Sebastian told us, then left to get ready.

I hope you liked this chapter sorry it took so long I was busy with the hoidays. I hope you had a good Thanksgiving. Also before this ends, I know I put one of my genres romance and there hasn't been any so far, but in the next chapter there will be. Tell me what you think.

-Raven2002 ^^SEBBY^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm back! I hope you like my story. ENJOY! Sorry it took so long to update.

Chapter 6

Grell's POV

I can't belive what I saw yesterday! My dear Bassy and that stuck up new vampire girl hugging each other! I have to stop them from getting anymore serious! What if they kiss?! That wold be horrible! It's time for some sneaking around. Then I down the hall to the kitchen. As usaul Sebastian was making breakfeast for everyone. I just stood there for a while staring at him. He seemed to have a smille on his face. I wonder why he seems so happy. Hes just there cooking and humming. Ugh! That girl! " Grell what are you doing staring at me? It's creepy!" Sebastian complained. Just then that vampire came in. " What's going. It's so loud?" she yawned. " Agh. What do want?" I whispered. " Huh?" she ased me. " Nothing." I said. She just kind of stared at me for while then turn to Sebastian. Then they both started talking like I wasn't even here. " I leaving." I said before leaving. " Okay." they both said and kept talking. I wish Sebastian would treat me differently.

Sebastian's POV

My dear Elektra was was talking to me until, Grell came and rudily interupted us. " Sebastian, I'm going to go get dressed for the day." Elektra said. " Okay." I told her and contiued to fix young master's breakfeast. " Ah, it's finally finished." I said looking over my creation. Then walked over to the master's bedroom. He was still fast asleep. I gently woke him up. He opened one of his eyes and yawned. " Sebastian what's for breakfeast this morning, and don't forget to wake up the guest." he ordered. " Today's breakfeast is pancakes with fresh cream and berries on top. With a side of fresh toast and grey hound tea, and I won't forget,I'll get right on it." I told him and went to wake up Alice.

Alice was still fast asleep. I gently nugged at her. She shot up real fast. " Sorry, Master asked me to wake you." I whispered. " It's fine." she whispered back and got up. Thank goodness we are not in the 1700's! Back then womens clothes were so hard to put on. While Alice was getting dressed I gave Elektra her breakfeast. She thank me. I got a chance to see what she was wearing. A black vest, black and white striped long sleved shirt with black pants. I just smiled at the sight of my new love. She saw me staring at her and smiled. _I forgot! I need to prepare for the picnic! _Then I went straight to the kitchen to cook everything. "_I wonder what I should make? I got it! A lovely lunch of boiled chicken with rosemary on top.(YUM!) With a side of salad to go with it. Maybe with cucumbers, tomatoes, letuce, and fresh Itailian dressing. With a desert of a soft and fluffy cake, filled with strawberry sauce and freshly beated cream. Topped and iced with more cream and sauce."_ I thought fixing them up as I went. The chicken would take about 2 hours to cook, so I will have time to get bochan ready for his date.

I walked inside his room to get everything I needed. There was Bochan, sitting on his bed. He looks a little sick. I wonder what's wrong. " Bochan whats wrong?" I asked him. He just stared at the floor and kicked his feet, then looked up. " Don't call me Bochan! I hate that nickname!" he shouted. " Okay then, what's wrong? You look sick." I asked. He just kept on staring. " Nothing." he said. " Come tell me I'm worried!" I begged. " I'm just nervous. I need some time to cool off." he said the stomped out of the room. " Okay! I'll get you when it is time to leave!" I shouted before he left. Then started to get back on track.

Ciel's POV

"_Sebastian treats me like such a child! Why should he worry about like that? Now I kow what a helicopter-parent is like!"_ I thought. It is almost time to leave. Then I walked over to the clock in the hallway. _" 11:45 already!" _ I thought. " I leave in ten minutes!" I whispered. Then I decided to go to the garden to pass some time. It's always quiet there. " Ugh!" I sad as I sat down in a chair in the garden. All the roeses, tulips,and other flowers in the garden were green and colorful. _"Sebastian aways does a good job in the garden." _I thiught. Then I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Alice. When she saw me she smiled. I could feel my face heat up. " Do you mind if I join you until we leave?" she asked. " Sure go ahead." I said. She was wearing a royal blue skirt with a black and blue shirt with black boots. Her blueish greyish hair was put up neatly. " Y-you look nice. I stamperd. " Thank you! You look nice too." she smiled. Just then Sebastian came. " It is time to go!" he smiled.

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! Thank you to my new likers and old ones! Also 3 more days to Christmas! I hope you have an awsome one!

-Raven2002


End file.
